


Cursed

by WalkingFruit



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23102611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkingFruit/pseuds/WalkingFruit
Summary: Please don’t read, it’s not finished, discord just has a character limit
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Cursed

(#) Trigger warning! Oneshot contains non consensual sexual relations, physical and verbal abuse. It also contains abuse of a minor, and pedophilia (technically because,,, Bill is certainly quite a bit older than Dipper.)

Dipper was alone in the house, laying on his bed. He, like any other young boy, was just discovering his body. He turned off the lamp, deciding it was best to not look at the dusty old attic while pleasuring himself. He pulled his blanket over himself and slowly slid his hand down his own chest, into his underwear. His member grew hard after only a moment of pumping it. A soft breathy moan came from the boy after a few more moments. Dipper could hear what sounded like footsteps down the hall but ignored them, being so close to finishing. The door creaked open, Dipper instantly stopped in the fear that Mabel or someone had came back early. 

The blanket was slowly pulled down below his chin revealing a very tall skinny blond man, an eyepatch covering one of his eyes and the uncovered one being a golden colour. He was wearing a tight yellow suit with a black bowtie along with an abnormally tall top hat. A devious smirk was plastered on his face.   
"Hello, Pine-Tree." The man said. Dipper instantly recognized the voice and pulled his hand away, trying to back away.  
"What are you doing here, Bill?! How are you human?!" Dipper snapped.   
"I was just coming to taunt you for fun but this is so much better." Bill said and put his gloved hand under Dipper's chin, making him look up. "Walking in on you touching yourself? Precious." His smirk grew bigger as he looked into Dipper's eyes, seeing the obvious fear gleaming in them.   
"H-..." Dipper paused. "How are you human?" He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Bill let out a low chuckle.   
"That's my secret. Now continue what you were doing." He commanded and trailed his eyes down the outside of Dipper's body through the blanket before darted his eyes back up to Dipper's. Dipper shook his head instantly. Bill quickly put his hand on his throat and pushed, choking Dipper. "I said to continue!" Dipper kicked him until he slowly let go, breathing heavily. He put his hand under the blanket slowly and looked away for a moment before having Bill's hand grip his chin again, making him look at him. Bill gripped the blanket and pulled it off of the boy. "Keep going, Pine-Tree." 

Dipper's eyes glazed over with tears and slid his hand down his chest like he did before, into his pants again. Bill never broke eye contact as he slowly let go of his chin and slid his cold hand up Dipper's shirt, pushing it up quite a bit. Dipper started slowly pumping his own member, still hard from before. Bill trailed his long fingers down his torso and pushed Dipper's pants and underwear down. 

Dipper didn't dare to stop, worried about what Bill would do if he did. He continued pumping himself, slowly picking up the pace as Bill brought his hand up to his own mouth and sucked on his thumb for a moment before running his wet finger over Dipper's tip. He forced himself not to let out a soft moan at the feeling, not wanting to enjoy what was happening. 

After a moment of Bill repeating what he did he slowly stopped Dipper's hand and moved it off.   
"Take off your clothes. Now."

Dipper paused for a moment, getting a devilish glare from Bill for making him wait. He slowly stripped and did his best to cover himself with his hands, arms and legs. He looked down, not believing himself that he was showing the demon triangle his whole body. Bill said nothing as he studied the boys body slowly, seemingly memorizing every small curve or mark. Dipper stayed silent for a moment.   
"...Why are you doing this?" He glanced in Bill's general direction, quickly looking back down again. He felt a quick and sharp pain go across his cheek with a loud smack.   
"Did I say you could speak?!" Bill snapped at him. Dipper raised his hand slowly to his cheek and lightly brushed the tips of his fingers against the skin that was now turning a bright red. He wiped his eyes before he let a tear fall. "Now you will let me touch you and obey whatever I say or I can fuck you into oblivion. You can choose. One, or two?" Bill asked. Dipper paused then slowly held up his index finger. "Alright. Come closer and lay back." 

Dipper did as he was told, moving away from the wall and laying back so he'd look at the ceiling. He felt Bill's long, skinny fingers trail up his torso slowly.

The boy felt the demon's fingers trail down again. He moved and held his index finger in front of Dipper's mouth.   
"Suck." He demanded. Dipper took no more than a second before doing as he was told.   
After a few long seconds of feeling Dipper's tongue run over his fingertip, he pulled his finger out. The demon shifted to move closer, at some point demanding Dipper open his legs. He pressed his finger against the boy's entrance for a moment, swirling his finger around it just to see if Dipper would react. He didn't. He did, however, gasp when Bill pushed his finger all the way in.

Bill laughed at watching the boy's face scrunch with pain, maybe even tearing up a bit at the sudden intrusion.   
"Just be thankful that it's just this, Pine Tree." Bill spoke as he began moving his finger. Dipper felt sick to his stomach that he was letting anyone do this, let alone the demon that had been terrorizing him the whole summer. The smirk Bill wore certainly didn't help.

Dipper felt a hot tear roll down his cheek. His entire body shook. He hated himself for still remaining hard throughout the whole thing.


End file.
